Martes
by Srita. An
Summary: Y es martes, el día que nadie odia ni tampoco ama. Porque es un día estúpido y monótono; Pero Sting es diferente, a él si le gusta ese día, porque es cuando Rogue llega. /Leve BL/ Semi AU.


**One-Shot.**

**Disclaimer: **_Todo es de Mashima._

**Autor:**_ Srita. An_

**Advertencia**: _Ooc, Semi Au y Leve BL._

* * *

><p><strong>Martes.<strong>

**.**

—Sting eres una puta. —afirma Levy con voz agria y el seño fruncido mientras azota la puerta abandonando el lugar, dejando al mencionado hundido en la completa soledad. La sentencia vuela rígida como un latigazo hasta sus oídos, y él no titubea ni un segundo esa descarada declaración, porque Sting sabe muy bien que en parte es verdad, tan bien como el que sabe que McGarden usa a Rogue como su juguete sexual o el que Yukino es tan buena que da asco.

Sting ríe, una carcajada sonora y ronca, acto seguido continuo dando profundas caladas a su cigarrillo, y trata de contar con los dedos cuantos lleva ese día, pero le es imposible, y apenas son las 10 de la mañana, y en el techo ya hay estrellas.

Y es martes, el día que nadie odia ni tampoco ama. Porque es un día estúpido y monótono; Pero Sting es diferente, a él si le gusta ese día, porque es cuando Rogue llega, como siempre, enfadado y echando humos por alguna discusión con Levi. Con ojeras porque que se ha pasado la noche en vela entre desmanes.

Entonces él hace su trabajo, le abre la puerta, lo invita a sentarse en su viejo y mohoso sillón verde que huele a perro, le abre una cerveza (_La más fría, porque su amigo la necesita_), y Sting le habla de sus problemas con Yukino o con Lucy (_Depende de quién le haya hecho más bulla esa semana_), para que a Rogue le sea más fácil soltarse. Así después de la octava cerveza, de una botella de Whiskey, de que _13_ de The Doors termine, de los reclamos de Cheney hacia las infidelidades de Levy, y de prometer paganamente que se las pagara; Sting recibe su premio y Rogue su venganza, que al fin de cuentas no es venganza porque Levy jamás se entera.

Y los besos hacen presencia, los gruñidos de Rogue inundan su garganta, sus alientos agrios chocan, y Sting se siente en el cielo. Un cielo obscuro y cargado de placer, como el cabello sudoroso que se pega en la frente de Rogue. Y hay orgasmos como fuegos artificiales.

Pero la mañana llega (_Como odia esas mañanas), _Cheney busca su ropa, se viste dándole la espalda a Sting quien aún permanece entre las sabanas fingiendo dormir, carraspea fuertemente y sin siquiera voltear a verlo, le dice que no sucederá de nuevo, que fue un error, le pide disculpas y se va, en busca de su eterno amor Levy ( _y de unas aspirinas porque no aguanta la resaca_), llevándose con él un pedacito del corazón de Sting.

Pero Sting jamás le ha tomado importancia a esas palabras que son mentiras más que cualquier cosa, y Rogue lo sabe perfectamente al igual que él.

Aunque esta vez ha sido diferente, McGarden fue la que vino en busca de Rogue, él la ha corrido sin atisbo alguno de arrepentimiento, porque la odia, casi tanto como a Yukino cuando se deja la máscara de virgen. Levy le ha insultado, nada que en verdad lo ofenda, y se ha marchado.

Y Sting sigue viendo las estrellas en su techo blanco.

Y McGarden engañando a Rogue a narices de este.

Y Rogue sigue tocando a su puerta cada martes.

Y los martes siguen siendo días estúpidos y monótonos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A<strong>_ veces, uno simplemente escribe lo que sale XD

_**B**_astante tiempo que no escribo algo de FT, y mira con que me salido mi cabeza XD, es la primera vez que escribo algo BL, esta ligero, la verdad. Y extraño, si, muy extraño, pero que quieren de algo que se escribió en 20 minutos. Lol, no creo que en realidad a alguien le haya gustado, como sea, yo ya cumplí con mi reto de escribir algo de FT.

_**S**_urgió de… bueno surgió a causa de que tenia pereza de actualizar _Tragos de Luz, _que es un Fanfic mío que tengo medio (_bastante_) abandonado.

_**A**_ favor de la Campaña _"Con voz y voto",_ porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

30/12/2014 Martes (OMG, que ironía XD)


End file.
